EXO ABABIL STORIES
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: semua member exo punya side job yang ababil. Chap 4 : Bandung next top model. RNR PLEASE!
1. Baekhyun & Bencongs

**EXO Ababil Stories**

Rating : T

Genre : Humor & Parody

Hello hello semuaaa! Yujin membuat new ff! Ff kali ini idenya dari dede gua. Ini ff kolaborasi dgn dede gw yang ga kalah nista \m/

Dont copas! RnR pls..

Enjoy readers!

Baekhyun Story : Baekhyun & Bencongs

Halo-halo semua, kenalin nama gua itu Byun Baekhyun. Oke buat kalian yang ga ngerti, Byun Baekhyun itu nama orang, orang itu sejenis makhluk hidup yg bisa napas, makan, dan ngomong. Mungkin buat kalian belom beruntung kalo belom kenal gua, gua itu salah satu member boyband terkenal yg lagi naik daun : EXO. Ulet kali naek daun.

Oke bukannya sombong ato apa ya, gua itu salah satu member yang pensnya banyak, ya walopun belom ngalahin pens Iqbal en Aldi, bias gua di CJR, tapi ya lumayan banyak lah, banyak gitchu.

Oh iya, pens gua itu paling banyak di negara Thailand. Kadang-kadang gua suka ngeri sendiri kalo ngebayangin muka pens gua. Kenapa? Karena semua orang bilang pens gua yang ada di Thailand itu emm.. gimana ya ngejelasinnya...oke orang yang gendernya putih abu-abu ato ga jelas, atau lebih sering disebut emm...emm..emm...BANCI!

Ok garis bawahi itu. Trus kalo soal bayangin muka, jangan ditanya, gua udah pernah ngeliat secara langsung muka banci. Bukan karena gua pernah ngerasain ato nyobain jadi banci ya.

Tapi ini serius. Gua benci sama bencong. SANGAR BANGET SEREM BANGET! Kenapa gua capslock semua, karena Chen, salah satu member EXO yang suaranya ngalahin guru les piano author **pernah jadi bencong! **

Ok tebalkan itu dan garis bawahi (lagi). Gua jadi inget gimana Kai sama Sehun pernah dilempar dari kasur gara-gara nyembunyiin bikini kuning stabilo punya Chen yg biasa dipake buat mangkal. Makanya kalo EXO mo ngadain konser, pens signing, ato meet n greet di Thailand, pasti udh gua tolak, MENTAH-MENTAH.

CAMKAN ITU. Sori kalo ujan lokal.

Hari ini gua lagi nyantai-nyantai di kamar sambil baca buku. Jangan pernah lu ngira gua baca tentang komik doraemon ato buku pelajaran atopun buku sastra. Karena gua ga pernah mo ngerti sastra itu apa. Gua lagi baca buku yg nyeritain 10 anak. Mungkin kalian udh sering denger judul buku yg cukup fenomenal : 'Laskar Pelangi'.

Oke gua mo nyiptain buku yg ga kalah fenomenal. Yang sekarang gua pikirin itu judul bukunya. Setelah gua seleksi dari sekian banyak judul yg menempel di otak gua, akhirnya tersisalah 2 judul, yg pertama 'Kim Jongin, Si ABG Tua' dan 'Oh Sehun, Si Pengkhianat Cinta'. Pas gua lagi asik-asik mikir judul buku, tiba-tiba...

BRAKKK!

Pintu kebuka dengan sendirinya dann sadis. Munculah Luhan yang udah kaya ibu-ibu kalah arisan.

"Kunaon siah Luhan hyung?" Gua nanya ga kalah sangar dari pintu yang didobrak tadi.

"Liat apa yang dilakuin pens lu!" kata Luhan sambil nunjukin sesuatu di layar handphonenya.

"Naon eta?" Gua masih bingung.

"Liat aja sendiri!" Luhan udah sadis pisan. Gua ngegidik liatnya.

"Iya ini twitter. Emang kenapa yah hyung?" Gua nanya pasang muka polos-coret-bloon.

"Errrr... Lu ga liat?! Pens lu di twitter masa nulis gini : 'Lulu Sakit Leher? Cepet sembuh ya... ^.^"

"Oh. Tapi kan itu memang kenyataan, ya siapa suru waktu itu hyung pake syal, padahal kan lagi musim panas, ya salah hyung sendiri, orang gila ato orang bego juga ga bakal sesetress itu kali." Gua masih sante-sante aja.

"Woy! Byun Baekhyun, lu nyamain gua sama oran gila?! Orang bego?! Asdfghjklzxcvbnm!" Luhan sumpah serapah sampe kai putih, sampe Sehun bener ngomong, sampe Chen sama Xiumin ketuker bentuk, sampe Luhan jadi seme, bla...bla...bla.

"Luhan! Baekhyun! Jangan berantem lagi woy! Manager hyung udah dateng nih!" Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara Kris yang penuh gusi dari ruang tamu.

Trus gua en Luhan pun pergi ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Sekarang member EXO lagi pada duduk di ruang tamu, nungguin manager hyung ngejelasin jadwal kita seminggu ke depan.

"Ok ayo kita mulai rapatnya." kata Kai dengan nada (sok) serius.

"Kita langsung aja, jangan banyak nunda, soalnya suara saya mahal." Kata tuh manager dengan soknya.

Errr pengen gua slepet tuh manager.

"Ok..em jadi lusa kita bakalan ngadain konser bertema 12 wolf's growling (apa sih -.-')"

"Oh, di mana?" kata gua sante-sante aja.

"Di Thailand." kata manager sambil jalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oh Thailand.. **APA THAILAND?!"**

_(sengaja di capslock n tebelin = efek biar greget)_

Setelah itu gua pingsan ke bawah, yaiyalah masa ke atas.

.

.

.

Setelah itu gua ga inget apa-apa. Setelah gua pingsan. Yang pasti pas gua bangun, gua nemuin member exo lagi ngelilingin gua. Gua bangun dari 'pingsan cantik' gua.

"Eh, gua ada di mana?"

"Masaoloh, akhirnya lu sadar juga Baek!" kata Dio.

"Emang gua pingsan gituh?" Kata gua sambil duduk.

"Jadi lo ga inget?" kata si raksasa Kris.

"Ga. Emang kenapa?" Kata gua dengan santainya sambil ngupil.

Gua ngelakuin semua itu dengan nikmatnya.

"Iya. Lu pingsan setelah, manager ngejelasin kalo kita bakal ngadain konser di Thailand."

A..AP..APAAAA THAILAND TIDAKKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

Ok singkat kata exo itu udah pada di Thailand. Sebenernya gua juga nolak mati-matian, tapi ya mo gimana lagi, tiketnya udah dibeli kan. Ga mungkin dicancel.

Sebenernya gua juga kepaksa ikut, soalnya takut pens gua nurun banyak. Sebenernya ga semuanya pens gua itu bences sih, ada juga yang normal, tapi tetep aja sebagian besar besar itu emm..BANCI.

.

.

.

Sekarang gua lagi jalan-jalan di Thailand. a nikmatin aja, gua anggep ini sebage liburan. Trus pas gua mo pulang, gua baru inget kalo gua itu ga tau jalan pulang.

GA TAU JALAN PULANG MEN! BUTIRAN DEBU! RUMOR! AAA! GREGET!

Yang pasti gua itu bisa dibilang nyasar. Yang pasti gua itu sekarang udah ada di gang kecil. Mungkin kalian nganggep gua bodo ato apa, kenapa ga pake hp. Gua udah coba itu tapi, sayangnya hp gua lagi ga bisa diajak kompromi, batrenya abis broh.

Pas gua ngelewatin nih jalan, mendadak gua merinding. Kok kayanya ada yang ngikutin gua ya.

Deg. Dan bener aja pas gua nengok ke belakang gua nemuin segerombolan BANCI BANCI BANCI MEN!

Spontan aja gua lari, dari kejauhan gua kedengeran mereka tuh teriak-teriak. Ngeri gua.

"Dickyyy, Dickyy stop dong! Akika cape!" Kata tuh banci.

Gua cuma bisa lari sambil melongo. Gua baru nyadar, kalo di sini tuh terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman. Oke, kayanya ini harus diluruskan.

Ternyata mereka itu pens SM*SH ato lebih sering disebut SM*SH BLAST! Dan parahnya mereka itu nganggep kalo gua itu Dicky, salah satu member SM*SH.

Mungkin terlalu banyak orang yang nganggep gua itu mukanya persis Dicky, dan itu emang kenyataan. Gua sih dulu ga masalah ya muka gua dibilang mirip Dicky, ya berarti gua tuh udah terkenal. Dan sekarang gua maki-maki muka gua yg sekarang ga bisa diajak mufakat.

Tiba-tiba gua ngerasain ada yg narik tangan gua dari belakang.

Ahhh! Tidak! Tolong Baekhyun Mamahhhh! Tidakkkkkkkkk!

_Backsound : MAMA - EXO_

.

.

.

"Lepasin gua!" Gua ngeronta.

Sekarang gua ngerasa ada di suatu tempat rada-rada gelap en lembab. Ternyata gua baru nyadar kalo gua itu berada di gudang.

"Eh cinn, udah sadar dari 'teriak-teriak cantiknya'?" Kata salah seorang makhluk abal-abal.

"Ehh lo siapa?! Tolong jangan mutilasi gua! Gua masih muda, pliss! Jangan! Seengganya jangan dulu soalnya entar lagi gua mo ngeluarin album solo!"

"Apa?! Lo mau ngeluarin album solo, akika minta dongs plissssss. Soalnya pas growl gua keabisan stock." Kata tuh bencong yang ternyata adalah seorang exotic ato lebih tepatnya fansnya gua.

"Eh, lo BaekhyunStans ya?" Kata gua pede tingkat akut.

"Oh! Bukan! Akika mah ngebiasin Kai! Ih ituh ya yang namanya Kai, ganteng cucok keceh banget." Kata tuh bencong yg sukses men-jlebkan hatikuh. *tuh bencong sama sama authornya nih!* (#b43kHyUncEl LuT ba4H).

_Backsound : Baby Don't Cry - EXO_

"Oh.." Kata gua tetep dengan suara yang santai kaya ga ada kejadian apapun yang terjadi. Aslinya mah dalem hati gua udah nangis, pengen rasanya ngulitin nih bencong.

"Trus, nama lo siapa? Lo makhluk jenis apa? Boeing 777, air asia ato sukhoi?" Kata gua dengan pengetahuan yang deet dan omongan yg mulai ngelantur ke mana-mana.

"Oh nama akika itu Mahong, jenisnya tipe Q10, bisa pake keypad, bisa layar sentuh." Kata tuh bencong yang omongannya lebih ngelantur lagi.

"Kalo lu?" kata tuh bencong.

Sumpah omongan nih bencong dari tadi jleb banget, dia suka Kai, dia suka EXO tapi dia ga tau gua.

Sumpah dia tuh orang dengan otak ter-koclak yg pernah gua temui.

"Oh kenalin gua Byun Baekhyun **MEMBER EXO." **Sengaja gua tebelin en capslock.

"Oh jadi lo juga member EXO, sorry yah akika belom pernah liat." Kata tuh Mahong.

Kalo bukan dia yang nyelamatin gua udah gua mutilasi ni makhluk satu.

"Oh. Akika lupa lo tipe apa?"

"Gua, em..gua mah yang BMW." Kata gua seadanya.

"Oh." Dia ngangguk-ngangguk.

Selama sejam ini lebih tepatnya 3 jam penuh, dia cerita suka dukanya jadi banci. Ada satu yang bikin gua ketawa.

"Cin, mungkin lu heran kenapa akikah bisa jadi kaya gini. Ini tuh cuma gara-gara kesalahan yg terjadi di hidup akikah."

Dan yang perlu dikoreksi menurut gua itu kata-kata 'kesalahan yang terjadi di HIDUP'! Mungkin itu memang bener, tapi harusnya ditambahin jadi hidup dan wajah. Garis bawahin ituh.

Tapi lama-lama gua dengerin ya, ceritanya sedih, sebenernya gua terharu denger ceritanya. Gua pengen nangis, tapi gengsi. Jadi serasa serba salah.

Sebenernya kalo gua pikir-pikir lagi, jadi bencong itu sebenernya ga nista-nista amat. Sebenernya sih gua tertarik buat jadi kerja banci, apalagi pas si Mahong nyebutin, kalo ada lowongan baru buat jadi Ketua PBI (Perserikatan Banci Internasional). Jadi gua pun nanya-nanya soal lowongan ini.

"Memangnya kalo boleh tau kenapa sih ketua lo itu ngundurin diri." Gua nanya-nanya.

"Oh itu sih soalnya katanya dia udh tobat."

"Ohh, kalo boleh tau namanya siapa?" Gua mulai kepo.

"Oh itu namanya kalo ga salah Chen."

"Oh...Chen... APAAA?! CHENNNN?!"

"Ya, kenpa emang cin?" Kata Mahong.

"Oh ga, eh tapi kalo boleh gua boleh ga jadi Ketua PBI?" Kata gua nanya sambil malu-malu kucing garon gituu.

"Apaa, akikah ga salah denger?" kata Mahong sambil ngeluarin suara preman.

Mendadak nyali gua ciutt denger suara aslinya Mahong.

"I-iya, ga boleh ya?" Kata gua masang puppy eyes.

"Ah ga kok. Boleh, boleh banget malah." Kata Mahong tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Masa boleh bener ciyus miapah?" Kata gua ngederedet.

"Iya bener boleh kok, jadi kapan mo jalanin tugasnya?" Tanya Mahong.

"Sebenernya sekarang juga boleh...tapi kan besok gua juga udah balik ke Korea."

"Ohh itu doang, gapapa kok. Kan kita juga punya koneksi di Korean." kata dia ngejelasin.

''O iya nih kartu nama akikah, sama jangan lupa, di Korea situ tau kan Sungkyunkwan University?"

"Oh oya tau-tau." Jata gua sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Nah situ tinggal belok kanan, trus situ bakalan nemuin gang trus lurus di situhh deh markasnya, nanti lu langsung masuk aja udah. Nanti akikah bisa telepon ke sana, jadi situ ga usah repot-repot bikin proposal." Mahong ngejelasin.

"Thanks ya Hong." Kata gua trimakasih.

"Iya ga masalah ko cin.. Situ mo akikah anterin pulang ga? Udah malem nih."

Tanpa gua sadar, gua udah kebanyakan ngobrol sama Mahong sampe lupa waktu. Udah jam 7 malem artinya gua udah 4 jam di sini.

Singkat kata gua udah dianterin sama Mahong nyampe di hotel.

Hari ini, tanggal 14 Agustus 2013, gua resmi jadi Ketua PBI.

_Sebenernya menjadi banci bkn merupakan hal yg nista. Mereka sama dengan kita, cuman mereka mengalami kegagalan (wajah) hidup._

_-Byun Baekhyun EXO-_

_Ini FF berchapter, tapi tiap chapter bisa kalian baca secara lepas. _

_Maaf semaaf-maafnya kalo ini ff ga berkenan di hati readers. So, RNR pliss.._


	2. Kris The Sarap Author

**EXO Ababil Stories**

Rating : T

Genre : Humor & Parody

Hello hello semuaaa! Yujin membuat new ff! Ff kali ini idenya dari dede gua. Ini ff kolaborasi dgn dede gw yang ga kalah nista m/

Dont copas! RnR pls..

Enjoy readers!

Kris Story : Kris the Sarap Author

Author POV

Pagi yg cerah di dorm EXO, ya sekarang EXO memang lagi libur ato bisa dibilang sepi job.

Tapi ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama, sampai muncul sesosok makhluk fenomenal berambut pirang berwajah bule oriental tinggi ga beda jauh sama tiang listrik. Sebut saja dia Kris *ala CCTV dan Reportase*

Serasa Kris itu tersangka pemutilasi yang pedopil.

"Baby-baby cukuplah sudah." Kris nyanyi dengan mulut yang penuh gusi dan goyangan sensasional yang sedang happening yaitu 'goyangan selam' ala Jenita Janet.

"Gege, gege Kris lagi ngapain?" kata Tao yg entah muncul dari mana.

"Kamu ga liat Tao? Gege lagi nyanyi 'Baby Baby' XO-IX, dengan 'goyangan selam' dari Jenita Janet, trus gaya 'gummy song' ala Kris Wu." jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Oh.." Tao cuma ngangguk-ngangguk, aslinya mah dalem hati dia ngetawain makhluk taman lawang yang satu ini.

Liat aja Kris Wu sekarang udah kaya bences kecebur. Kris make tanktop warna pink ngejedot sama celana pendek warna putih.

"Tao, bisa tolongin gege ga?" kata Kris mohon sambil masang puppy eyes yang menurut gua kalo Kris yg ngelakuin lebih mirip buldog ato doberman eyes.

"Oh, nolongin apa, ge?" bales Tao.

"Tolongin gege, pang videoin gege lagi nyanyi n nari."

"Oh boleh-boleh ge. Tapi buat apaan?" kata Tao polos.

"Itu lho, mo gege kirimin ke Popcorn, soalnya katanya gini : 'Kirimkan video connect lagu kesukaan kamu ke Popcorn, sertai dengan alasan Kamu mengirim video.'"

"Oh ya-ya." kata Tao ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

Ni bocah nangguk-ngangguk aja kaya perkutut sakit leher.

Dan mulailah mereka ngelakuin kegiatan yang 'sangat terlarang' itu.

"Gege, camera rolling action!" kata Tao udh siap siaga satu.

"Baby-baby cukuplah sudah antara aku dengan dirimu, karena aku tak mungkin bisa membuatmu lagi seperti dulu." Kris terus nyanyi sambil 'goyang selam' ala Jenita Janet dan jangan lupakan gusi sensasional Kris.

"Ya gege, nih udah Tao rekamin." kata Tao nyerahin kamera itu ke Kris.

Kris liat kamera itu sekilas, trus mukanya sekilas tampak kaya orang bego. Maap, emang udah bego *peace! Ampun Kris ge! Ampun pensnya Kris!"

"Emm Tao.."

"Ya kenapa gege?"

''Kamu bisa pake kamera ga sih?''

"Bisa atuh gege. Pake kamera mah, Tao jagoannya." Tao ngomong sambil nepuk nepuk dada berasa superman pulang kampung.

"Ga mungkin, jagoan kamera, pake kameranya ga becus." Kris berubah sangar.

"Maksud gege?" kata Tao masih dengan nada yang polos.

Kalo Tao bukan ade kesayangannya Kris, pasti Tao udah dibantai sama Kris.

''MASA KAMU TEH MAKE KAMERA, TAPI KEBALIK, JADI MUKA KAMU ATUH YANG KE SHOOT.'' Kris langsung ganas bin agresif kaya fangirl kerusuhan rebutan diskon.

Dan mulailah mereka kejar-kejaran.

Tao sembunyi di belakang Lay yang baru masak, ga lupa dengan celemek kelinci pink yang ngegantung manis di lehernya Lay, beserta piso yang ngegantung sadis di tangannya.

Tao sembunyi polos *apa ini!* di balik Lay, Lay masih ga tau apa-apa.

"Sini lo Huang Zitao! Gua selepet lu!" Kris siap nyelepet Tao dengan persediaan batu semprit di tangannya buat nylepet orang.

"Apa lo Kris mau nyelepet gua hah?!" Ternyata Kris salah tunjuk, dia malah nunjuk Lay.

Dan terlihat Kai lagi nyuri waktu buat tidur. #poorkai

"Ah, ga kenapa-napa kok, Lay. Hehehe." Kris cengengesan. Nyalinya mendadak ciut kaya Tweety dihajar Patrick *apa ini?!*

"Lo ga akan dapet jatah makan! Seminggu penuh!" Lay teriak mutlak masih dengan piso daging di tangannya.

"Ah jangan atuh Lay, pan abdi teh baru salse puasa." Kris mohon-mohon mendadak nyunda.

"Sabodo teuing ah abdi mah!" Lay bales.

Dan bener seminggu ke depan Kris ga makan SAMA SEKALI

_Backsound : Baby Baby - XO-IX_

_._

_._

_._

Kris POV nya ayeuna, manehna bade curhat xD

Wassupp eperibodehhh. Nami abdi Kris! K. To the R. To the I. To the S yo..yo eperibodehhh yo, buanglah sampah pada tempatnya! hello! Yo cikiciw cekidot yo..yo goodbyeeee! (Kris Ngerap sodara-sodara)

Ok kenalin nama gua Kris. Gua itu anak tunggal dari 3 bersodara, gua juga anak bungsu dan punya 2 ade. Gua itu rapper dan leader EXO, kita langsung ke intinya okee.

Sekarang gua lagi menggalau di kamar. Apa sebab? Soalnya gua lagi mo nyiptain buku, tapi dari tadi ga ada yang cocok judulnya.

Sebenernya ini tuh berawal dari keisengan gua pinjem buku horror berjudul 'The Ring 2' punya Luhan, gila sumpah nih buku berhasil bikin gua nangis (curhat bang).

Nah inilah yang gua pikirin, judulnya brohh. Tadinya gua pengen bikin 'Luhan si Anak Layangan' ato 'Xiumin si Anak Empang', tapi gua sadar kalo nih buku pasti ga sesuai sama jalan ceritanya. Ahh tau ah gelap (seperti kulit kai) nanti gua pikirin besok.

_#Backsound : Ada Cinta - SM*SH (apa hubungannya astaga x_x)_

.

.

.

Kris selesai curhat, sekarang author yang ngomong.

Seminggu kemudian.

Hari ini dorm EXO masih keliatan sepiii banget. Tiba-tiba Kris muncul lagi. Dia udah pake baju serba putih dari atas sampe bawah, kacamata, ga lupa kertas sama alat tulis (bayangin minions yg bawain puisi underwear di despicable me 2, cuman diganti sama Kris).

"Hyung, hyung mo kemana?" kata Dio tiba-tiba dari dapur.

"Masa lu ga liat, gua udah dandan kece gini mo ngapain?" kata Kris pede tingkat kronis.

"Oh gua tau..gua tau, Kris hyung mo pergi ke pasar ya! Nitip cabe sama kecap dong hyung, persediaannya udh abis." kata Dio spontan dan agresif.

"Errrr, masa gua udah kece-kece gini disamain sama ibu-ibu!" kata Kris gigit kapur.

"Ohhhh... Gua tau gua tau, pasti hyung mo ngelakuin 'hal terlarang' di 'bilik merenung' ya.." kata Dio yg omongannya makin ngelantur.

Buat kalian yang mungkin ga tau apa itu 'hal terlarang' itu artinya emm..

Bahasa sopannya, sesuatu kegiatan yg akan menghasilkan benda berwarna hitam ato coklat ato emm kuning jadi kalian tau kan itu apa. XD

Kalo 'bilik merenung' adalah tempat yang sangat leluasa buat ngelakuin 'hal terlarang' itu.

Kris pun ngambek n pundung, dia pun balik ke kamarnya. Cieee! Yang pundung euy! XD

_Backsound : Aku Memilih Setia - Fatin S.L_

_FYI, S.L disini bukan Sehun-Luhan, ato Suho-Lay._

_S.L itu Shidqia Lubis _

_._

_._

_._

Si Kris mau curcol lagi nih...

Kris POV nya.

Ahh, si Dio mah, padahal gua teh udah dandan keren-keren biar kaya penulis, malah disamain sama Chen yang kerjaannya tiap hari pergi ke bilik merenung. (Chen : ''Ohhhh tidakk rahasiaku ketauan!'' #poorchen).

Gua bosen pundung. Dan akhirnya gua keluar. Kenapa? Gua laper gila! Seminggu ga dikasih makan gimana gua kaga laper?! Akhirnya gua keluar dari markas pundung gua.

Pas keluar gua ketemu sama Suho.

''Ehh, lo kenapa Kris. Demam kaga?'' kata Suho.

"Masa sih gua baek-baek aja kok. Emang ada yg salah?" kata gua.

*hidup lu salah Kris Wu*

''Astaga insappp Kris! Lo teh harareeng nya?'' kata Suho panik.

Jlebb...Ngenes...ini dalem...sangat...banget...

Oh astaga, kenapa hari ini semua orang di dorm hari ini omongan nya ngejlebb banget, pada kaga beres otaknya euyy, ah abdi mah.

"Terserah lo ajalah Pendek." Gua bales tah si lider pendek.

''Ah. Lo mah bisanya maen fisik!''

Terserah lah..

_#Backsound : Begini Nasib Jadi Bujangan-coret-Kris_

.

.

.

Sebelum gua ketemu sama si Lay, gudang makanan gua. Gua ketemu sama Chanyeol dan Kai sedang cengengesan.

"Heh, Puyol! Abis darimana lo?" Gua dengan berangsangan nanya Chanyeol. Kenapa gua ga tanya Kai? Karena ngobrol sama Kai itu pasti lemot.

"Kenapa gua disebut Puyol?"

"Iya rambut lu pas jamannya MAMA mirip sama rambut Puyol, kriting geje gitu." Gua enteng.

"Berisik lu tiang listrik!"

"Eh elu juga tiang kali."

"Kalo gua mirip siapa Kris?" Kai udah kepedean.

"Lu mah mirip Ronaldinho! Item! Bibirnya ga nyante." Gua napsu duluan.

"Eh jangan gandeng, Justin Timberlake dateng nih." Xiumin nambah kesel gua.

"Ah lu mah minions sakit pencernaan kali." Gua dengan napsu ninggalin mereka.

.

.

.

"Eh Lay, mana jatah makanan gua? Gua pan belon makan."

''Oh udah diabisin sama Kai Sehun sama Luhan.'' kata Lay dengan santainya.

"Whattt! apan abdi teh acan dahar. Pan kamaren, abdi teh teu meunang dahar ku maneh.!'' kata gua.

''Ya siapa suru, lo mundung di kamar. Ya salah sendiri.'' kata Lay nyante.

Ohh sungguh, apa salah gua, kenapa hari ini omongan mereka itu jlebbb bangettt. #y1P anT4KkU tC3nd1RI.

Sempurna, moment ini jadi pelengkap penderitaan gua hari ini.

_Backsound : Sempurna - Andra & Backbone_

_._

_._

_._

Author POV deui xD -v

Hari ini Kris udah keliatan serius di kamarnya.

''Ok gua harus mulai nulis sebuah buku.'' kata Kris sambil ngegaya ala Dio di MV What Is Love.

''Ok gua udah siap nulis!''

Dan mulailah Kris menulis.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

Kris kelaperan, dan minum susu Mimi kotak tea. Berasa Spongebob yang nulis esay.

5 jam

6 jam

7 jam

Kris bebersih kamar heula. FYI kamar dia sekarang udah kaya kapal pecah.

8 jam

9 jam

10 jam

11 jam

Kris nonton karton heula, mulai dari Gumball sampe Danny Phantom.

12 jam

13 jam

14 jam

Kris nyari inspirasi dengan ngiterin rumah. WC pun dia masukin satu-satu.

15 jam

16 jam

17 jam

18 jam

19 jam

20 jam

Kris cuci muka, dia ngantuk. Supaya makin melek, nonton yadong-coret-MV dulu. *tobat siaaah!*

21 jam

22 jam

23 jam

24 jam

Kris masih ga tidur. Maklumlah, ada Dahsyat di TV.

48 jam

Dan pada akhirnya...

''Akhirnya gua berhasil menangin tantangan 48 jam rambut bebas ketombe bersama Sunsilk.'' kata Kris ngibasin rambutnya yang ga bisa dikibasin dan lebih tepatnya mirip kemoceng.

Kris mungkin udh terlalu lama nulis, sampe-sampe dia lupa ada di acara apa. #skip

Satu kesalahan lagi, tantangan Sunsilk mah cuman 25 jam! Yang 48 jam mah rejoice kali. *korban iklan*

''Akhirnya buku gua selesai juga.

Akhirnya Kris ngirimin tuh 'buku' ato bisa gua sebut 'buku mantra' ke penerbit. Penerbit pun setuju nerbitin buku Kris yg berjudul 'Princess & The Sea Monster'.

Singkat kata

Buku Kris langsung jadi yang paling laku ato basa Inggris nya 'Best Seller'

Daebak Kris!

_Backsound : Superman - Super Junior_

_._

_._

_._

Pokonya, buku dia itu laku. Sampe seorang cewe kecil ga bersalah beli dan baca buku karya Kris Wu itu.

Setelah berjam-jam dia baca buku karya Kris yang ga masuk akal itu.

''Mama..mama.''

"Ya? Kenapa sayang?"

"Kok, bukunya ngaco sih mah?"

''Maksudnya?''

''Masa monster sama putri nya kebalik sih ma?'' kata tuh anak kecil nunjuk muka Kris yang jadi putri dan muka Luhan yang jadi monster (efek dendam).

''Iya mana mama liat.''

''Iya nih mah.. Mungkin ilustratornya lagi harareeng ya mahh.''

''Mungkin..''

.

.

.

Dengan penuh kebanggaan, Kris Wu alias Wu Yifan memakai baju yang Dio sebut sebagai baju buat ke pasar dan baju buat ke bilik merenung. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Kris Wu sang EXO-M's leader berkata :

Hari ini gua resmi jadi penulis buku dongeng (mimpi buruk) anak-anak.

Congratulations Kris Wu! Sekarang udah punya side job yah..

_Writing is my live... Yo cekidot cekidot_

_-Kris Wu-_

_Ni chap xD. Gua no comment lah udah nistain koko sendiri xD_

_Rnr plisss :D_


	3. Cheerleader Idiot

**EXO Ababil Stories**

Rating : T

Genre : Humor & Parody

Hello hello semuaaa! Yujin membuat new ff! Ff kali ini idenya dari dede gua. Ini ff kolaborasi dgn dede gw yang ga kalah nista m/

Dont copas! RnR pls..

Enjoy readers!

Sehun Story : Cheerleader Idiot

Author POV

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di dorm EXO, udah keliatan satu makhluk abal-abal rambutnya sangat variasi ato bisa disebut 'fullcolour'. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Oh Sehun. Sehun udah keliatan kaya cheerleader idiot. Pas siang bolong kaya gini, Sehun pake baju tangan panjang warna ungu janda, jangan lupakan stoking warna ijo tua, dan jangan lupakan rok mini warna pink n kuning mentereng. Sehun udah keliatan bawa-bawa pom-pom.

''Luhan hyung udah selesai belon, panas nih cepet dikit!'' kata Sehun.

Ternyata, Sehun ini bakalan ngasih dukungan ke Luhan hyung kesayangannya yang bakalan ikut maen sepak bola di lapangan Tegalega.

Sebenernya sih Sehun juga tertarik ngikut cheerleader, karena lirik yang disinyalir dia dapetin di lagu XOXO (Kisses & Hug).

Liriknya tuh kaya gini :

'Give me XO..XO L.O.V.E L.O.V.E L.O.V.E'

Kalo di Indonesia lagunya jadi kaya gini :

'Luka-luka yang kurasakan, bertubi -tubi yang kau berikan, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi engkau balas senyum keindahan, bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A'.

Satu yang gua bisa ambil kesimpulan : bahasa Indonesia nya

'Give me XO...XO' itu 'Luka-luka yang kurasakan bertubi-tubi yang kau berikan, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi engkau balas senyum keindahan'

sedangkan bahasa Indonesianya

'L.O.V.E L.O.V.E L.O.V.E' itu 'Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu C.I.N.T.A (#abaikan)

Saking sukanya Sehun sama gerakan Chearleader, dia sampe latihan kemaren malem bareng Kai.

.

.

.

Flashback..

Sehun udah keliatan muter-muter prustasi di dorm. Dia tuh lagi mikirin soal ngasih dukungan ke Luhan.

Sebenernya Luhan tuh bakal ngadain pertandingan bola sama anak-anak kampung sebelah dalem rangka 17 belasan. Dan berhubung Luhan itu hyung kesayangannya, Sehun pengen ngasih dukungan ke Luhan.

''Ehh, albino ngapain lo muter-muter?'' kata Kai yang seenak jidatnya ngasih panggilan nama anak orang. Yang gua mo tanya apakah Sehun itu masih layak disebut orang, entahlah, saksikan berita selanjutnya di insert, silet, kabar-kabari, cek n ricek, ya apapun itu. Yang pasti semua inpotaiment itu beritanya lengkap, dari eyang subur beristri 1 sampai 9.

''Ga tau nih, Ngos (Jongos) gua lagi pusing mikirin dukungan buat Luhan hyung besok.''

''Memangnya Luhan hyung mo ngelahirin woii, sampe harus dikasih semangat, emang lo suaminya?'' kata Kai yang sedang dalem kondisi tak sehat rupanya.

''Ga lah, cuman besok Luhan hyung mo tanding, gua ngasih selamatnya gimana ya Ngos?''

''Emmm...gimana kalo Chearleader aja.'' kata Kai yang bener-bener lagi sakit.

''Ohhh boleh-boleh.'' kata Sehun nyetujuin ide sarap dari Kai.

''Ok kita mulai latihannya.'' kata Kai udh ngangkat lebar-lebar keteknya.

''Emang lo bisa gitu ngos?'' kata Sehun ga yakin.

''Bisa bino, lo tenang aja. Dulu gua itu itu ikut ekskul cheerleader.'' kata Kai ngeyakinin.

''Ok kita mulai!''

Dan mulailah mereka ngelakuin hal yg sangat menyesatkan.

Berhubung Sehun ga bisa cheers, dia cuman asal loncat-loncat gj aja.

_Backsound : Oh! - SNSD_

.

.

.

Sebenernya Sehun sih suka-suka aja nge-cheers, karena :

1. Menurut Sehun gerakan nge-cheers itu bisa cepet numbuhin abs.

2. Kapan lagi Sehun bisa nindas Kai?

Sehun mah ya pura-pura bego aja. Sehun loncat ke bahu kiri Kai, Kai jatuh sambil teriak kesakitan. Sehun injek bahu kanan Kai, Kai jatuh dan teriak kesakitan. Sehun injek dada Kai, Kai sekali lagi jatuh n teriak kesakitan.

Sehun semakin semanget ngelakuin gerakan cheers yang menurut gua idiot tapi menyenangkan, kapan lagi bisa injek-injek seorang Kim Jongin?

Nama gerakan kombinasi ini gua namaiin 'PIRAMIDAS DIARESITAS'

Abis cukup latihan cheers yang bisa jadi berubah acara jadi 'Mari menginjak-menginjak Kai', Sehun pun ngentiin aksi gelonya.

''Thanks ya Ngos.'' kata Sehun senyum watados ke Kai.

''Akhh lo mah manpaatin kesempatan dalem kesempitan lo. Modus lo mo nginjek-nginjek gua.

''Ohh yaaa.''

''Terserah lo aja lah albino, gua mo tidur dulu ah.''

Flashback End

.

.

.

''Hun...'' kata Luhan sambil noel-noel dagu Sehun (Ihh Luhan ganjen...)

''Ya kenapa hyung?'' kata Sehun.

''Ayo berangkat sekarang.''

At Lapangan Tegalega

Di sana udah keliatan banyak janda dan nenek tua berkeliaran dengan bebasnya.

''Hyung yakin disini tandingnya..'' kata Sehun gidik-gidik ngeri ngeliatin muka orang tua yang sudah berumur senja. Sehun mah munafik, dia bilang muka orang lain tua...muka dia sendiri...ahh lupakan gua ga mau ngebahasnya...

Setelah persiapan disertai doa, timnas garuda pun telah siap membela merah putih (#plakkk abaikan).

''Go...go...go Luhan hyung!'' Sehun terus nari-nari gj sambil teriak-teriak kaya orang kesurupan.

Rupanya jiwa seorang 'cheerleader idiot' sudah mendarah daging dalam orang (setan) satu ini.

Tapi kayanya, dukungan Sehun itu ga guna malah sampe merugikan.

Liat aja gara-gara gerakan idiot yang dilakuin Sehun sukses nganterin team Luhan KALAH TELAK dengan skor 3 : 1

Pas lagi pulang, Luhan ngambek ke Sehun. Ya jelas aja, malah kalo gua jadi Luhan, Sehun mungkin udah ditemukan mengenaskan dengan organ tubuh yang sudah terpisah semua alias mutilasi.

''Hyung...Ko hyung mukanya kusut gitu sih hyung. Hyung lagi kesel sama siapa ato hyung lagi dateng bulan?'' kata Sehun dengan mukanya yang (sok) polos.

''Diem lo Hun, gua sembelih lo baru tau rasa.'' kata Lulu yang lagi esmosi jiwa. (Cieeee yang lagi dateng bulan... #abaikan).

''Ehh, hyung ga ke Alfamart..'' kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

''Ga..emang buat apa. Kris ato Suho nitip apa?''

''Kan kita belon beli pembalut buat Luhan hyung kan...'' kata Sehun (sok) polos (lagi).

Satu-satunya yang bisa gua anjurin adalah : Sehun lebih baik pergi segera dari tempat itu...sebelum terjadi perang sodara yang memicu perang dunia III..

Dan gua pastikan Sehun saat itu pulang ke rumah dalem kondisi anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap...

.

.

.

Sehun's greget curcols..

Ahhh gila si Luhan hyung, udah bagus gua kasih saran, malah nendang gua... Dan, ginilah jadinya sekarang gua sibuk nyari tulang rusuk gua yang kepisah berkat tendangan dahsyat si madun (salah) Luhan hyung gituh maksudnya...

Pas gua lagi ngelakuin acara yang gua kasih nama : 'Mencari Tulang yang Hilang' with Sehun...

_Backsound : Missing You Like Crazy (OST. King 2 Heart) - Taeyeon_

Pas gua lagi nyari, tiba-tiba gua kaya nendang suatu benda keras warnya putih...

''Aha, ini dia tulang gua..'' kata gua sambil meluk tulang gua sendiri, kaya orang baru dapet boneka baru...

_Backsosund : 1000 Year Always By Your Side - Shinee_

Akhirnya, sebelon tulang gua kadaluarsa alias basi, lebih baik gua segera masanginnya dengan bantuan sebuah video tutorial di Youtube, keywordnya adalah : Tutorial Memasangkan Tulang Rusuk.

Akhirnya gua pun selesai masanginnya entah lewat mana. Gua pun berhasil menemukan jalan pulang ke dorm dengan selamat...

Pas nyampe di dorm, gua langsung nyelepet si Jongos,yang sukses ngajarin gerakan cheers idiot pake batu apung.

''Woiii...sabar broh sabar, orang sabar idungnya masuk.'' kata Kai heboh.

*wawww gua curiga kalo Kai sama Yoseob be dua es te ituh orangnya sabar

#abaikancurcolnyagua

#perhatikancurcolnyasehun

''Broh-broan lagi lo. Tau ga ya gara-gara lo tulang rusuk gua sama daging-dagingnya copot.'' kata gua emosi ga pake sabar. Gua takut nasib idung gua berakhir pesek kaya gundu...

Kan ga lucu kalo nanti tiba-tiba muncul di koran berita utama ato headline news

'Salah satu member EXO, Oh Sehun mengalami kepesekan karena sabar nanggepin Kai.'

Ya seenganya kalo pun gua mo memesekkan diri ga sebegitu konyolnya, coba kalo kejedot pintu 'bilik merenung' ituh kan sedikit terkesan mewah apalagi gua ngalamin kepesekan gua di tempat paporit gua 'bilik merenung'.

''Beuhh, lo mah payah Hun. Lo tuh ga cinta sama negara sendiri tau daging teh lagi mahal, malah dibuang-buang.'' kata Kai minta ditabok.

''Errr...daging gua woiiiii!'' kata gua sambil ngasah clurit.

''Ahh, lo mah. Katanya suka Jeremy Teti, tapi beritanya ga lo liat.. Lo teu nyaho apan si Jeremy Teti, gara-gara ga laku menang Panasonic Award, jadi penyanyi RBT, menang chart 1 di Mubank lho ngalahin Rum Pum Pum Pum fx sama Growl lho..'' kata Kai dengan watados.

Sehun's gregett curcols end.

.

.

.

Author's unyu curcols mode..

''Eh, ngomong-ngomong Jeremy Teti lo punya lagu lagu sama lirik lagunya ga?'' kata Sehun yang ternyata Jeremy Lover's ato Teti Holic.

''Punya lah, kan gua tuh ap tu det.'' kata Kai dengan logat Sunda.

''Wah..nanti gua minta nya..'' kata Sehun yang rupanya sedang sakit.

''Sip.. Eh tapi pan lo teh Jeremy Lovers pan ko teu apal lirikna..'' kata Kai, satu yang gua simpulin, Kai tuh ngalihin pembicaraan jadi ga kena slepet sehun.

''Eh..ngos, tadi kayanya kita bukan ngomongin Jeremy Teti dehh... Kan tadi gua mo nylepet lo.'' kata Sehun pasang tampang blo'on.

Waw, mulai hari ini gua batal suka Sehun ah, sekarang Sehun telmi

*EXO : Astaga baru tau Sehun itu telmi, bukan sekarang dari dulu kali bang.

Dengan penuh ancang-ancang Kai pun mulai lari ke belakang.

Tapi mo kabur, Kai malah nabrak lemari, akibatnya hidungnya yang udah minimalis makin ter-minimalis.

''Hiiaatt, jurus tendangan Changmin!'' kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba bawa-bawa nama Changmin.

''Setopp...'' kata Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul.

''Eh, hyung tolongin gua dong, gua mo dipukul sama si albino pake jurus Changmin segala lagi.'' kata Kai sembunyi di balik badan Suho.

Satu kata yang gua ga ngerti, kenapa harus sembunyi di belakang Suho yang jelas lebih pendek dari dia.

*Suho : Ehemm, orang yang ngomongin gua pendek, idungnya masuk lho.

Gua : Dari dulu gua memang idungnya minimalis.. Sekarang giliran lo yang ngajak ribut bang, kalo lo mau gua bisak sok pergi ke Namsan Tower, terus ntar di sana gua lempar ipad lo dari atap. Lo mau hah?!

Suho : Ga jangan sori ampun.. Beuh dasar, pesek aja bangga.

Gua : Ngomong apa lo pendek?!

Suho : Ahh ga papa ko gua bilang lo mancung banget, ngalahin Pinokio.

Gua : Satu hal yang perlu lo tau ndek... Itulah penghinaan sesungguhnya.

#plakkkk asdfghjkl abaikan momet tidak penting ini.

''Astaga, jadi selama ini yang ngajarin kalian ke-yadongan, ke-evilan itu Changmin, sampe-sampe tendang-tendangan. Wah ini ga bener-bener ya, harus dlaporin ke Komnas Ham!" (apa sih...). kata Suho alay.

Sehun sama Kai sih cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sok kaya anak ga bersalah n polos. Munafik...

''Eh mumpung ada Sehun... Pang beliin lotek dong kita keabisan makan malem nih.'' kata Suho dengan nada ngondek.

''Apaaa..kita keabisan makanan tidakkkk.'' kata Kai anarkis n rusuh sampe muter-muter gaje kaya SpongeBob yang sedang libur kerja...

''Loh, hyung pan hyung tau loteknya Ceu Lilis lagi abis.'' kata Sehun garuk-garuk kepala kaya orang bego.

''Alahh, emang lotek yang buka cuman Ceu Lilis, kan ada yang baru lebih murah sama lebih enak lagi. Namanya Ceu Popon. Lo tinggal belok dari rumah Mr. Marjikun, terus nyampe di kos-kosannya si Jeng Suep, terus jalan lurus 5 km, nyampe di kantin BuDe, lurus ketemu gang 'Kera Sakti, nah lo liat deh ada rumah makan Sunda 'Teu Nyaho', belok lagi ke kiri ketemu sekolah Upin & Ipin 'Tadika Mesra', ketemu persimpangan jalan 1 km lagi, nah itu dia lotek Ceu Popon.'' kata Suho ngejelasin panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Sehun dengan kondisi mengenaskan mulut nganga sampe ke lantai ,mata sebelah kanan keluar copot jatuh ke lantai, mata sebelah kiri kempes.

.

.

.

''Ah gelo si Suho hyung, nyuru gua beli lotek Ceu Popon.'' kata Sehun ngomel-ngomel.

Tapi untungnya Sehun bawa cemilan beras sama Mirai Ocha, ngutang ke Twetty.

''Kamu orang pantang menyerah sama minum mirai ocha, ayo ikut saya ke 'Laskar Mirai Ocha Ganbate'!'' tiba muncul Titi Siuman-coret-Rajo Bintang di depan Sehun bawa galon segede badan Hyorin.

''Waw, gua mo dong ikut.'' akhirnya Sehun pun ngajuin diri buat ikut 'Laskar Mirai Ocha Ganbate'.

Akhirnya Sehun pun siap menuju 'Lotek Ceu Popon, dan jangan lupakan dengan iket kepala dengan tulisan 'Ganbatte Sehunnie' beserta rombongan 'Laskar Mirai Ocha Ganbate'.

Mereka udah kaya orang betawi mo nikah. Toa di sana-sini, terus mereka pada mukul-mukul galon yang segede Hyorin ituh sambil teriak-teriak gaje :

'LASKAR MIRAI OCHA GANBATE!'

Akhirnya Sehun pun nyampe di warung dengan warna ungu janda n motif polkadot warna ijo stabilo bertuliskan 'Lotex Ceu POPON Maknyuss' dan Sehun berani jamin kalo Ceu Popon itu seorang janda.

Tapi tiba-tiba pas lagi beli lotek, Sehun liat sekolah 'Tadika Mesra'.

''Lho, kan tadi 'Tadika Mesra' masih 2 km lagi, kok sekarang cuma kaya 400m?''

Pas Sehun ngikutin arahnya sekolah 'Tadika Mesra' dan ketemulah dorm kesayangan.

Akhirnya Sehun pun nyadar kalo ada yang salah di sini.

''Gelooo, Suho hyung nyuruh gua muter-muter, padahal dari dorm ke 'Lotex Ceu Popon' tinggal lurus. Nyampe deh. Cuman ngabisin waktu 3 menit palingan, ini gua sampe muter-muter nyampe 4 jam lebih. Ah euy abdi mah.'' kata Sehun prustasi.

Pas lagi ngomel-ngomel sambil bayar pesenan Sehun, ga sengaja liatin Upin,Ipin, Jarjith, Mail, Mei, Devi, Ehsan, Fahri dkk lagi ngobrol di markas mereka deket tong sampah.

Sehun pun mulai nguping.

Sebenernya bukan nguping juga sih. Orang mereka semua ngomongnya kayanya udah bisa didenger orang bolot n tuli, keras banget.

Dalem ati Sehun cuman geleng-geleng sambil bilang : ''Udah gede gua doain jadi penerus 'Metalica' oh yeaahhhh.''

''Eh jadi kita mo Cheerleader nih audisi bias bisa ikutan konsernya Jeremy Teti.'' kata Fahri dengan cueknya ngomong sambil ngupil.

''Iya lah, kita harus nampilin yang terbaik kalo mo ikut konser 'Teti & Peace'.'' kata Mail.

Sehun dengerinnya makin serius, apalagi denger nama idol kesayangan dia, Jeremy Teti.

Ternyata pas Sehun denger lebih lanjut, Jeremy Teti tuh bakalan konser dengan judul 'Teti & Peace 1st Sunda Concert' yang bakal diadain di Lap. Tegalega.

Terus mereka tuh bakalan ikut audisi, katanya sih kalo yang menang audisi bakal ikut tuh concert.

Terus Sehun juga ngeliatin mereka yang lagi latihan. Menurut Sehun gerakannya jauh lebih bagus n jauh lebih variasi daripada yang si Jongos ajarin ke dia.

Sehun udah kaya orang bego celinguk sana-celinguk sini liatin tuh gerakan Cheers.

Sadar diperhatiin, Jarjith lansung neriakin Sehun

''Woi, ngapain lo liatin gua nge-pens ya!?'' kata Jarjith minta ditabok.

''Wahh, songong juga ni anak .'' kata Sehun angkat piso.

''Eyy, janganlah main kasar, kata cekgu jasmine, kita tak boleh pegang barang tajam.'' kata Jarjith.

''Ok.. Kenalin nama gua Sehun, dan gua mo ikut kalian nge-cheers mo ga.'' kata Sehun sambil jongkok karena tinggi badan dia sama Jarjith yang jelas lebih pendek..

''Ok boleh dah, kebetulan kita kurang orang pas yang buat diangkat.'' kata Jarjith.

Menurut gua GIMANA BISA BADAN SEGEDE BUTA GITU DIANGKAT.

Dan mereka pun mulai latihan mereka. Entah gimana caranya, Sehun bisa diangkat sampai tingkat paling atas, mungkin mereka dapet bantuan dari Yaya di BoBoiBoy.

Mereka bikin sampe 13 tingkat mo ngalahin Namsam Tower.

''Hahahaha... Lihatlah namsan Tower aku akan mengalahkanmu.'' kata Ehsan yang mulai nyombong.

''Eyy, janganlah kau sombong dulu Ehsan..bla...bla...bla.'' kata Devi yang mulai nasihatin Ehsan.

Sementara Sehun enak-enak di tingkat paling atas sambil nari-nari gaje :

Semua lagu Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, SNSD, Shinee, F(x), sampe EXO pun di jabanin. Berasa SMTOWN CONCERT.

Sebagai penutup dia teriak : TADIKA MESRA PUT IT BACK ON!

Sementara itu di tingkat paling bawah yang paling menderita, Ipin kita udah teriak-teriak menderita

''Kalia jahat semua.. Aku bilang pada Kak Rose, supaya kalian dihukum... Kalian tega menginjak kepala berhargaku, pantas saja rambutku tidak tumbuh dan lenang tak tersisa. Rambut ku mo tumbuh tapi kalian dorong supa dia masuk ke dalam hikk.'' kata Ipin.

.

.

.

Sampe akhirnya entah gimana caranya group Cheerleader Tadika Mesra menang audisi, dan bakalan ngisi 'Teti & Peace 1st Sunda Concert'.

Bahkan ngalihin Group Cheerleder BoBoiBoy, yang terdiri dari : Ying, Yaya, Gopalll, dan superhero kita BoBoiBoy...BoBoiBoy... (abaikan).

.

.

.

Pas hari H, Sehun udah keliatan siap-siap pake baju warna mejikuhibiniu dengan tulisan 'Jeremy Lover's' dan 'Teti Holic'.

Mereka udah keliatan perfomance di panggung denga formasi gabungan 'Ular Sanca Nukik' dan 'Piramidas Diaresitas'.

Sehun di tingkat paling atas udah teriak-teriak gaje :

''Give me Teti...Teti L.O.V.E L.O.V.E'' itu lirik sesungguhnya, tapi berhubung mereka ternyata temanya Sunda jadi berubah : ''Bere abdi Tetty...Tetty T.R.E.S.N.O T.R.E.S.N.O''

Yang gua mo tanya, ko ada Jawanya...

Diakhiri dengan teriakan menggelegar Sehun : 'LAPANGAN TEGALEGA PUT IT BACK ON'.

Akhirnya karena menurut orang-orang bagus, mereka pun menangin Teti Award dengan nominasi 'Sinema Terbaik' ngalahin 'Tukang Bubur Naik Haji'. Lho kan mereka nge-cheers ya.

Tapi berhubung Upin & Ipin dkk pendek mereka cuman bisa minta gendong Sehun, biar eksis di tipi gituh, tapi ya mereka salah minta bantuan sih, masa ke Sehun.

Pas lagi disuruh maju ke depan, pembawa acara minta ngomongnya lengkap banget :

''Ya silakan ucapkan kata-kata syukur, umur, nama, alamat, pekerjaan, bias, fanbase, dan kata-kata mutiara.''

Lengkap kan.

Sehun pun maju dengan mata berkaca-kaca :

''Alhamdulilah ya masaoloh banget inailahi wa internasional...gua serasa terbang pake boeing 777 terus landing di Halim. Sesuatu banget deh pokonya.'' kata Sehun ngangkat-ngangkat piala yang secara tidak lansung meperlihatkan bulu keteknya yang lebat dan merambat..

Tapi semenjak hari itu Sehun sukses dikenal sebagai orang yang berjasa membawa perindustrian cheerleader Korea Selatan...

_I Love You por eper Jeremy Teti (kibar banner 'Teti Holic')_

_-Oh Sehun-_

_Sehun astagaaa wakakaka. Kenapa bisa kaya gini hah?! _

_Sehun : gegara lu kampret_

_Gua : maap wakakak_

_RnR PLEASE_


	4. Bandung Next Top Model

**EXO Ababil Stories**

Rating : T

Genre : Humor & Parody

Hello hello semuaaa! Yujin membuat new ff! Ff kali ini idenya dari dede gua. Ini ff kolaborasi dgn dede gw yang ga kalah nista m/

Dont copas! RnR pls..

Enjoy readers!

Kai Story : Bandung Next Top Model

Author POV

Sore yang penuh keanehan di dorm EXO. Ya iyalah aneh, karena hampir semua member jadi aneh gituh...

Tapi anehnya orang yang paling gelo dan aneh sedikit belom tercemar.. ya sedikit.

''Gelo euy. Sakabeh member jadi pada gelo.. Contoh si Baekhyun hyung jadi bencess, padahal dulu dia yang paling ilfeel sama yang namanya bences. Masa setiap malem Jumat kliwon di pergi ke gang yang ada di sebelah Sungkyungkwan University, setiap kali ditanya :

''Hyung ngapain ke sana?''

''Biasa, rapat PBI Cinn.''

''Hyung kenapa jadi ketua PBI?''

''Panggilan hidup.. Udah ya ah capcus dulu ya...''

Terus Kris hyung jadi alay bahasanya beud contoh : daku, engkau, dll, ituh jiji, pas ditanya kenapa pake bahasa kaya gituh, malah jawab : ''Sebagai author yang benar, kita harus menggunakan EYD, tanda baca, dan huruf kapital yang baik dan benar.

Nah kalo si Sehun kalo dipangggil :

''Hun...''

''Yo... Give me A.D.A A.P.A A.D.A A.P.A''

Gelo teu coba...'' kata Kai curcol permisahhhh.

.

.

.

''Astaga, gua bisa gila kalo kelamaan di sini.'' Kai ngomel-ngomel ga jelas...

Di dorm ga ada yang bener kalo diajakin ngomong. Baekhyun kalo diajakin ngomong jadi pake bahasa bences yang sama sekali Kai ga ngerti, ya iyalah Kai kan belon pernah pengalaman jadi bences..

Jadi setiap kali ada yang mo ngomong sama Baekhyun, harus bawa-bawa Chen sebagai translator.

Si Kris deui ah... Kalo diajak ngomong pake bahasa alim n alay beud, mana cocok sama Kai yang bejat. #eeeh

Si Sehun juga ikut-ikutan, masa kalo diajakin ngomong, jawabnya pake dieja segala. Pantes aja ngomong belom bener.. Sedangkan member sisanya pada kebo, kerjaannya pada nyakau dengan kencan bareng bantal.

Kai pun mulai bosen, soalnya ga ada yang asik diajak berbejat ria, kalo dulu kan ada Sehun.

Si Sehun sekarang lebih seneng maen sama temennya, yang ga pernah ganti baju, tinggi badan palingan setinggi tipi, bentuk kepala kaya gundu, muka kaya kodok

(Minho : '' Ngapain gua lo bawa-bawa heh..!'')

Akhirnya Kai pun mutusin buat maen bareng Kyu-line..

.

.

.

Pas Kai nyampe di markas Kyu-line, yang tak laen dan tak bukan di dorm masing-masing member, dan hari ini mereka pada mutusin maen di dorm Changmin, TVXQ.

Pas Kai nyampe di sana, diliat-liat kok sepiiiii banget, lebih sepi dari kuburan..

Kai terus dikejutin sama kue n telor mentah yang tanpa izin resmi landing di idung pesek n kepala berharga Kai.

''Selamat ulang taun Kai...'' kata mereka ngehe (ngeden hoboh)

''Thank you banget ya... Bahkan member EXO juga ga ada yang ngucapin slamet ke gua.. Tunggu tapi kan... Hikss..hikss.'' kata Kai nangis ngenes..

''Kenapa, Ngos lo terharu ya...'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Woiii tapi kan gua ulang taunnya dari bulan kapannn.. Mamah, Jongos ga kuat.'' kata Kai ngenes.

''Bukan salah gua. Kata Minho lo ulang taunnya hari ini.'' kata Changmin yang segera disetujui anggota lain.

Tapi ya mo gimana lagi, mungkin hari ini Kai lagi ga untung. Dia pun terlanjur nongkrong bareng Kyu-line dengan kondisi mengenaskan : mata udah ketutupan telor, lubang idung ketutupan lilin warna kuning di lubang sebelah kiri, dan lilin warna pink polkadot di sebelah kanan.

Rambutnya warna mentega jadi kaya di-highlight : jadi warna atasnya item black forrest sedangkan warna atasnya kuning mentega, bajunya yang warna biru jadi warna ungu, kenapa? Karena tadi Kyuhyun sengaja bawa selai stroberi. Agaknya di mana pun Kai berada, dia selalu menderita.

_Backsound : Butiran Debu - Rumor_

Karena bosen, Kyuhyun mindahin channel tipi, pas di salah satu channel, di ketawa tiba-tiba..

''Woi lo kenapa lo hyung, aish kunaon si Kyuhyun hyung teh. Kai, pangambilkeun obat Kyu..'' kata Minho heboh.

''Ga usah, gua cuman ketawa liatin ni orang, kembaran lo nih ngos.'' kata Kyu sambil nunjuk tipi.

''Mana-mana hyung.'' kata Kai agresif.

''Nih..'' kata Kyu sambil nunjuk Tyra Banks. Ternyata Kyu mindahin channel dan nyampe di ANTM.

''Wah, ternyata ada juga yang mirip gua.'' kata Kai bangga sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tyra yang lagi comment.

Akhrinya Kai pun milih nontonin tuh acara, agaknya dia mulai suka sama nih acara.

Setelah tuh tayangan abis, Kai pun mutusin buat pulang.

''Eh ngos lo udah mo pulang?'' kata Changmin

''Iya mo pulang, takut dicariin.'' kata Kai.

''Emang ada ya yang nyariin lo.'' kata Minho dengan nada nyindir, tapi kalo kita pikir-pikir lagi ituh emang betul...

''Ya udah dadah.'' kata Kyu.

Pas Kai udah pulang, tiba-tiba Kyu ngeluarin CD. Ternyata mereka niat nontong film yadong tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

''Nonton yu..''

''YU...!''

.

.

.

Pas Kai nyampe di dorm tiba-tiba PRANGG, panci dengan sempurna mendarat di wajah tampan Kai *menurut Kai*.

Ternyata uncal kita satu ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak layangan, Xi Luhan. Luhan mukul Kai sama panci yang baru dipake jadi masih ada arengnya.

''Ihh.'' Luhan teriak ilfeel liat muka Kai yang tampak yadong saat pingsan dan jangan lupakan areng yang nempel di muka Kai.

Kai pun udah ga keliatan apa-apa... Luhan liatin tuh panci yang nyetak jelas muka Kai, tapi pas bagian tengah, lekukannya ga terlalu jelas, sedangkan pas bagian bawah lekukannya jelas.

Ternyata bagian tengah itu idungnya Kai, sedangkan bagian bawah itu bibirnya.

''Kai... Kai, jangan mati di sini dong... Lo belom bayar utang Mirai Ocha gua.'' kata Luhan sambil nyodok-nyodok muka Kai pake panci.

Sebenernya dibalang nyodok juga ga sih, orang Luhan nyodoknya sampe anarkis banget...

''Yo A.D.A A.P.A..'' kata Sehun mucul tiba-tiba.

''Lo ngomong apa sih Hun, kalo lo ngomongnya masih dieja, mending jangan ngomong sama gua deh... Gua ga ngerti lo ngomong apa.'' kata Luhan kaya orang bego.

''Ada apa ini kalian ribut-ribut.. Apakah kalian tidak tahu kalau daku sedang mencari inspirasi membuat sebuah sebuah buku.''

Gua bakalan memperpendek bagian Kris, gua cape nulisnya..

''Alah, palingan juga lo mah lagi cari inspirasi di 'bilik merenung' kan? Gua juga tau akal busuk lo Kris.'' kata Luhan cuek.

''C.I.C.I.N.G.'' kata Sehun ala chearleader sambil balik ke kamarnya..

Luhan ngikutin Sehun balik ke kamar, Kris juga... Intinya Kai ditinggal pingsan sendirian di ruang tamu...

.

.

.

Pagi hari di dorm EXO, yang cukup tenang, tapi tidak terlalu lama karena teriakan seorang bernama Kim Jongdae alias Chen...

''MAMAHHH.. TOLONG CHENN, MAMAHHH ADA SUARTEPIT DI SINI MAMAHHHHH.'' kata Chen teriak-teriak gaje dengan suara hight-note... Bagus... Banget...

''Astaga... Chen hyung kunaon... Astaga orang afrika mana ieu tehh.'' kata Suho yang ikutan shock liatin Kai.

''Eh aya naon ieu teh.'' kata Dio yang datang dari dapur.

''Ini, masa ada suartepit, padahal kan belon Natal..'' kata Chen yang nunjuk-nunjuk Kai..

''Astaga Kai..'' kata Dio yang masih sedikit mengenali Kai.

''Ohhh itu teh Kai, cepet atuh bangunin si Kai, keburu lantai dormnya rusak n kotor, kemaren udah gua bersihin cape-cape.'' kata Suho.

''Woiiii, Jongos tuh ada Jupe..'' kata Chen.

''Mana mana Jupe..'' kata Kai yang langsung bangun denger kata Jupe.

''Alah Jupe... Jupe, cepet sana mandi liatin muka lo, udah kaya campuran suartepit + orang afrika = suartepit afrika

Suartepit teh bahasa informalnya Piet Item. Kalo menjelang Natal suka muncul bareng Sinterklas di mall-mall

Btw, gua pernah sieun sama suartepit. Gua takut dikarungin dan dibawa kabur.

"Seberapa hitamnya muka lu ituhh." kata D.O sambil ngasih liat Kai lewat kaca.

''Heloo handsome...'' kata Kai sambil nunjuk bayangan dia yang sangat gelappp...

''Suho hyung, cepetan suru Kai bangun. Agaknya pingsan semaleman di sini menguragi kesehatan jiwa seseorang deh..'' comment Chen watados.

.

.

.

Pas Kai mandi, dia terus nyanyi lagunya ANTM :

'Wanna be on top.. O yeahhhh.'

dan jangan lupakan suara si Kai nyanyi dengan idungnya yang senantiasa tertutup alias nyirung.

Pas Kai keluar dari kamar mandi di langsung nyanyi :

'Jongin emang cakep, gua yang tercakep, semua bilang cua cakepp. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin cakep.

Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin.. Jongin cakep.

Dan begitu seterusnya, cuman bedanya kata-kata bergaris bait 2 diganti sama kece, bait 3 diganti jadi seksehhh, sampe kedengeran suara teriakan Kris.

''Woi, tolonglah diam, saya sedang konsentrasi ngehe (ngeden heboh).'' kata Kris yang rupanya sedang melakukan 'hal terlarang' di 'bilik merenung'.

''Iya.. Iya sabar we bang..'' kata Kai minta dibabuk.

Terus Kai pun ngelanjutin kebiasaan barunya : nonton ANTM.

''Kaiii,'' tiba-tiba kedengeran suara Suho manggil Kai.

''Ada apa hyung?'' kata Kai jalan ke arah Suho.

''Eh, Kai, lo kenapa, ko jalannya kaya penguin keinjek sih.'' kata Suho heran merhatiin cara jalan Kai.

''Ih si hyung mah, primitip sih. Gua tuh lagi jalan model couture tau.''

kata Kai yang ternyata lagi jalan ala model.

''Primitip, emang lo tau primitip teh naon, couture couture segala deui, iya si Tyra mah couture, lo mah jatuhnya jadi kotor nyaho teu?'' kata Suho jleb.

''Ah si hyung mah. Mo apa panggil-panggil?'' kata Kai.

''Itu, pang beliin Lotex Ceu Popon dong!'' kata Suho.

''Loh kok ga suruh si Sehun aja hyung..'' kata Kai.

''Ahh, si Sehun lagi latihan, lo aja deh'' kata Suho.

''Ah, si hyung mah. Pan gua teh lagi nonton ANTM hyung...'' kata Kai.

''Cepet beli, ato tipi kebel gua cabut salurannya.'' ancem Suho.

''Ya...deh hyung.'' kata Kai ngalah.

.

.

.

Pas jalan, untungnya Kai ga ketipu kaya Sehun, kenapa, karena kemaren si Sehun udah curhat sama dia.

4 menit kemudian Kai pun nyampe di depan warung Lotex Ceu Popon, yang sangat nora.

''Ceuu, abdi rek meuli lotek 11 bungkus.'' kata Kai teriak.

''Sakedap, abdi keur ningali ANTM heula.'' kata Ceu Popon.

''Oh ya ya.. Eh tunggu apaaaa ANTM.'' kata Kai heboh.

''Iya-iya tunggu bentar.'' kata Ceu Po-pon.

''Eh Ceu Popon teh suka ANTM.'' kata Kai nanya-nanya.

''Iyalah, dulu abdi teh jurina BNTM.'' kata Ceu Popon bangga.

''Naon eta teh?..'' kata Kai.

''Itu lho Bandung Next Top Model. Jadi sekarang mo beli loteknya berapa?'' kata Ceu Popon.

''Ohh... ya, beli loteknya yang pedes 6 karetnya lima. Beli lotek yang ga pedesnya 5 karetnya enam.'' kata Kai.

5 menit, Ceu Popon udah keluar bawa-bawa 11 bungkusan lotek.

''Ehh, ini uangnya, 25 ribu kan?'' kata Kai nyerahin 250 biji 100 perak.

''Iya ini udah pas...'' kata Ceu Popon.

''Ehh, ceu denger-denger, seminggu lagi teh ada BNTM nya?'' kata Kai.

''Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget...'' kata Ceu Popon genit dan minta ditabok.

''Mau tau dua-duanya.'' kata Kai.

''Eitss, ga boleh.. Harus satu, kan kata Fatin juga harus memilih setia.'' kata Ceu Popon sambil kedip-kedip mata ga jelas kaya buldog.

''Mo dua-duanya...'' kata Kai udah nyiapin motor n clurit, buat nyeret dan bacok Ceu Popon.

''Ihhhh Mas Jongos Kepooo.'' kata Ceu Popon ngeselin.

''Errrr.'' Kai mulai emosi, dia mulai ngeluarin kaya gaya di 'Wolf'.

''Ok.. Serius... Dehh.'' kata Ceu Popon ngalah..

''Dari tadi gua udah serius kaleee.'' kata Kai nangis ngenes dalem ati.

''Ok.. Seminggu lagi emang ada BNTM, dan gua mo jadi jurinya.. Kalo lo mo ikut n menang, lo bisa ikut les privat sama gua.'' kata Ceu Popon.

Dalem ati Kai cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk, ''Ohh, jadi dia teh bussines woman tohhh'' kata Kai sok inggris.

''Ok, kapan mulainya..'' kata Kai serius.

''Besok juga boleh.. Ga usah bayarlah buat lu gua kasih gretong...'' kata Ceu Popon.

Terus Kai langsung melesat menuju dorm tercintah...

.

.

.

Pas di dorm, Suho langsung buka bungkusan loteknya... Dan...

''Astaganagabonar... Jongossss... Kenapa isinya yang ada cuman karet doanggggggg...!'' kata Suho jerit-jerit.

Kai pun yang denger suara hyung tercintahnya langsung turun.

''Iya.. Kenapa hyung ada yang salah..'' kata Kai nyengir kuda dengan nada watados.

''Salahh... Salahh banget... Kayanya dari idup lo ituh ga ada yang benerrrrr.'' kata Suho jlebb.

''Emang kenapa sih hyung.'' kata Kai pura-pura polos.

''Salah Jong... Salah bangett.'' kata Suho sambil nunjuk 6 bungkus lotek tapi isinya cuman 5 karet + cabe n 6 bungkus lagi isinya cuman 6 karet.

''Lho, kan kata hyung suruh ditandain make karet...'' kata Kai masih sok polos minta ditabok.

''Maksud guaaaa... Cuman tandanyaaaaa... Mimpi apa ema lo sampe ngelahirin anak kaya lo sih...'' kata Suho misuh-misuh.

''Sori Mori Dori Stroberi deh hyung. Ya itukan salah hyung sendiri, suruh gua yang beli. Makanya laen kali suruh si Sehun ajaa, jangan gua..'' kata Kai.

''Ehh, lo bener juga ya... Kok jadi gua yang bego sih.'' kata Suho mulai terpengaruhi omongan Kai. (Kai pinter nyuci otak.)

''Tuh tau kalo lo bego.'' kata Kai.

''Eh iya lo betul lo emang keren Kai..'' kata Suho meng-gelo.

''Ehhh.'' kata Suho yang mulai sadar kalo dia udah dicuci otak sama Kai.

''Geloooooooo Kai... Lo ngatain gua begoooo...'' kata Suho, tapi tentu saja sudah terlambat karena seorang Kim Jongin kita tercintahhhh ke 'bilik ngerenung'.

Besoknya Kai langsung berguru ke Ceu Popon. Hal pertama yang mereka pelajari 'Hal menggunakan Heels'.

"Every woman, and man needs high heels!" Ceu Popon udah ngajarin Kai ala Agni di iLook.

Kai pakenya udah kaya apa banget.

Dia pake heels kaya ibu-ibu pergi ke pasar. Pas lagi latihan, ga sengaja dia ngelempar heels nyampe mecahin kaca rumah tetangga yang ternyata seorang janda.

Seorang mba pun gelantungan lewat kaca jendela...

Keliatan banget udah tuanya. Dandanannya menor banget, rambut di rol, lipstick oren, punggung di koyo, kaya preman, ditato sana-sini yang ternyata kerokan, daster warna ijo...

''Siapa yang lempar...'' kata tuh janda.

Dilatarbelakangi ketakutan, Kai n Ceu Po-pon pun jawab ngasal :

''Kita lagi latihan tante...'' kata mereka niru iklan.

''Ok, capcus yu bo...'' kata tuh janda.

Mereka pun latihan, dengan sulit dipercaya karena didasari beberapa alasan :

1. Ceu Popon yang cara pengajarannya ga efektif.

2. Kai yang pada dasarnya otaknya de'et.

Mereka pun berhasil belajar tentang 'Seni Model'.

Kai pun dengan hebat dan sedikit bumbu keajaiban dia lolos BNTM, bahkan yang gua sulit percaya.

Kai pun melindungi minggu-minggu yang susah karena menghadapi teteh-teteh yang ayuuuu banget...

Dan dengan sedikit sulit percaya tapi dipaksakan, Kai ternyata pemenang BNTM, ngalahin Siti Badriah sebaga Runner Up.

Kai pun nangis... Alay... Beud...

Dia pun berhasil membawa kembali naik 'Seni Model' Bandung... Gelo... Pisan...

_Ugly pretty pretty ugly_

_-Kai Kim (dulu Tyra Banks)-_

_Kebanyakan nonton ANTM dan kebanyakan fangirling liat Kai makanya terlahirlah chapter ini. Wkakakaka RNR!_


End file.
